The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Clutch devices are employed in transmissions and other devices to transfer torque between elements when a compressive force is applied. Known clutch devices include a friction plate, an opposing reaction plate, and a mechanism configured to apply compressive force. Known friction plates include a surface layer of friction material that engages a surface of the reaction plate upon application of the compressive force. Friction materials may include a cellulose/aramid/resin-based material, a sintered metallic fiber material, a woven carbon fiber material, or another suitable material. Clutch configurations include wet clutch friction plate systems wherein lubricating fluid, e.g., automatic transmission fluid, is employed between the surfaces of the friction plate and the reaction plate for purposes of cooling and lubrication. Wet clutch configurations include multiple plate systems wherein each clutch configuration includes a plurality of friction plates and reaction plates alternately arranged. Known design considerations associated with wet clutch configurations include clutch torque transfer capacity and material properties of the friction material including coefficient of friction, compressibility and elastic deformation, heat capacity, heat transfer capability, permeability, and abrasive wear capability. Operating considerations associated with wet clutch configurations include localized heating and hot-spotting, shudder, material glazing, and structural friction material damage, each which affects transmission fluid service life, clutch service life and clutch performance. Friction plates may employ a compressible resilient friction layer having a groove for fluidic flow.